Reise zum blauen Mond
by Nicatlon
Summary: Jarod wagt eine gefährliche Simulation, um einem totkranken Kind einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.


Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Reise zum blauen Mond  
Rating: K+, vielleicht T  
Klassifikation: Adventure  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen.  
Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Jarod wagt eine gefährliche Simulation, um einem totkranken Kind einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.

**22/12/98  
Kinderstation des Bright Memorial  
Tonganoxie, Kansas  
17:30Uhr**

Leise Weihnachtsmusik erklang hoffnungsvoll, aber auch wehmütig aus den Krankenhauslautsprechern. Sie brach nur ab, wenn monotone Stimmen den nächsten Patienten aufriefen. Die Schwestern gaben sich alle Mühe, um den Kindern, die das Pech hatten, hier sein zu müssen, das heran nahende Fest zu versüßen. Nur ein etwa achtjähriger Junge nahm nicht am allgemeinen Rummel teil. Jarod stand vor der Glasscheibe und beobachtete ihn in seinem Bett liegend. Langsam nahm er seine Identität an und spürte eine tiefe und Furcht erregende Einsamkeit, die dem Kind gehörte. Dann blickte Jarod zu den anderen Kindern. Bei ausnahmslos allen war mindestens ein Elternteil da. Nur der Junge war allein und blickte apathisch aus dem Fenster in die nur vom Vollmond erhellte, winterliche Dunkelheit. Der Pretender zog ein rotes Buch aus der Jacke und starrte traurig auf den Artikel. Die Überschrift lautete:

"Eltern eines herzkranken Jungen kommen bei Auffahrunfall ums Leben"

Den ganzen Artikel zu lesen war nicht notwendig, da Jarod sich das alles nur zu genau vorstellen konnte. Und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat in das in freundlichem orange gestrichene Zimmer. Jarod setzte sich auf die Bettkante und berührte sanft das Gesicht des Kindes, als er sprach:

"Hi, mein Name ist Jarod und ich bin der neue Spielonkel. Du musst Matthew sein. Wie geht's?"

Matthew sah ihn nicht an, als er erwiderte:

"Was wollen Sie? Wo sind meine Eltern?"

'Oh mein Gott, er weiß es noch nicht!', dachte Jarod.

Er versuchte diplomatisch zu werden und sagte:

"Deine Eltern sind immer bei Dir. Ihre Seelen sind dort oben."

Jarod wies in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Zum ersten Mal sah ihn der Junge an.

"Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, dass sie tot sind? Ihre biologischen Funktionen sind eingestellt.",erwiderte er so selbstverständlich, dass dem jungen Mann ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

War es möglich, dass ein achtjähriger Junge etwas über biologische Funktionen wusste? Ihm kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

"Erinnerst Du Dich, was geschehen ist?", fragte Jarod.

Die Antwort erinnerte den Pretender an die Art, wie er Sydney geantwortet hatte, wenn der ihm Fragen zu einer Simulation stellte:

"Männer mit Sonnenbrillen. Böse. Schreie. Schwarze Autos. Splitterndes Glas und Metall."

In Jarod wuchs unermesslicher Zorn. Im tiefsten Inneren hoffte er, der Junge würde sich irren, doch die Art, wie Matthew diese Worte ausstieß, strafte seine Hoffnung Lügen. Natürlich hatte das Centre wieder seine Finger im Spiel. Jetzt konnte er dem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen. Unfähig irgendeine Art von Trost zu spenden, verließ Jarod den Raum. Er wollte Antworten. Sofort.

**22/12/98  
TheCentre SL-14 Sydneys Büro  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
20:40Uhr**

"Hier ist Sydney.", sagte der Psychiater und glaubte zu wissen, wer dran war.

Jarod stieß heißblütig hervor:

"Warum hast Du das zugelassen?"

Sydney fror plötzlich, als er sagte:

"Wovon sprichst Du, Jarod?"

"Das Centre hat, bei dem Versuch ein Kind zu entführen, seine Eltern umgebracht. Reichen Euch die Kinderseelen nicht, die Ihr bereits zerstört habt?", erwiderte er kalt.

Nervös fingerte Sydney an einigen Akten herum, bis er schließlich einen letzten Befreiungsschlag unternahm. Zornig fuhr er hoch:

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du redest, Jarod, aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte der Pretender erzwungen ruhig, "Genauso wenig, wie Du mit mir zu tun hattest. Aber eines sage ich Dir, Syd', und das teile bitte auch deinen hochgeschätzten Kollegen mit! Matthew steht unter meinem Schutz. Wenn Ihr ihn wollt, müsst Ihr erst mich besiegen. Wenn das Centre es drauf ankommen lässt, wird es blutig enden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr ihm antut, was Ihr mir ..."

Die letzten Worte erstickten unter einen Schwall von Tränen, geboren aus Zorn, Schmerz, Furcht und Rachlust. Sydney wollte etwas sagen - etwas Besänftigendes, Tröstendes -, wurde aber vom knarrenden Aufgehen seiner Tür abgelenkt. Raynes trat langsam, scheinbar unschuldig und die allgegenwärtige Sauerstoffflasche hinter sich herziehend in das Büro. Sydney ahnte, dass dieser wandelnde Leichnam mehr wusste, als sein Blick verriet und wandte sich in einer Art Geheimsprache an Jarod:

"Tut mir leid, Dorothea, aber ich kann nur wiederholen, dass ich mit dem angebrannten Kuchen nichts zu tun habe. Das Rezept war falsch und der Ofen überhitzt. Beim nächsten Mal passe ich besser auf. Bye."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, fragte Raynes ihn scheinheilig:

"Hab ich Sie bei etwas Wichtigem gestört, Doctor?"

Sydney wollte erwidern 'Das war nur eine alte Freundin.', überdachte dann aber die Aussage dieses Satzes und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er musste der Sache mit - wie hieß er doch gleich? - Matthew auf den Grund gehen. Schon um seine Schuld bei Jarod zu bezahlen. Und wieder war er in der Position des Täters.

"Nun, dann darf ich Sie jetzt bitten, mich zu begleiten.", fuhr Raynes fort.

Die übertriebene Höflichkeit in dieser keuchenden Stimme ließ Sydney besorgt aufhorchen. Der Glatzkopf machte mit einem Lächeln eine einladende Geste. Mit dem Wissen, dass Widerstand zwecklos wäre, folgte Sydney ihm in den dunklen Gang hinaus, welcher direkt in die Hölle zu führen schien.

**23/12/98  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Kansas City  
01:15Uhr**

Seit fünf Stunden starrte Jarod jetzt auf das Telefon und wusste immer noch nicht recht, was geschehen war. Sie mussten gestört worden sein, dass Sydney plötzlich anfing, so seltsam zu reden. Dennoch hatte Jarod die Worte deuten können und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sein Mentor die Wahrheit sagte; denn sonst bräuchte er sich nicht vor dem Centre zu fürchten. Furcht. Jarod konnte sie förmlich übers Telefon riechen. Ein winziger Funke des Schuldgefühls und der Besorgnis keimte in Jarod auf, erstarb aber sofort wieder, als er sich seine derzeitige Aufgabe ins Gedächtnis rief. Matthew galt nun erste Priorität. Der Pretender ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und dachte nach. Der Junge war physisch und psychisch am Ende. Der Gedanke, dass das Kind ohne den Beistand seiner Eltern würde... sterben müssen, trieb Jarod Tränen in die Augen.

'Und wieder hat das Centre einen Menschen gebrochen.', dachte er verbittert.

Doch er würde an seiner Seite sein. Niemand sollte allein sterben müssen. Über diesen Entschluss einigermaßen erleichtert, fiel Jarod schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

**23/12/98  
TheCentre SL-27 Raum 155  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
02:50Uhr**

Ein weiterer Stromschlag durchfuhr Sydneys Körper und ließ ihn beben. Raynes' drohende Stimme drang nur silbenweise in sein Gehirn, dass sich nah an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit bewegte:

"Sydney, sagen Sie mir endlich, wo Jarod ist!"

Doch der Psychiater hielt mehr Schmerzen aus, als Raynes dachte und verweigerte jede Auskunft. Sydneys mühevoll geöffnete Augen erblickten schemenhaft eine Frauengestalt in der Tür. Parker? Hatte sie das alles angezettelt? Natürlich, nur sie wusste von seiner patriarchalischen Einstellung zu Jarod. Aber warum? Raynes war auch ihr größter Feind.

'Und ich Narr habe ihr vertraut.', dachte er verächtlich.

Als Raynes Sydneys Erstaunen und auch Zorn sah, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Seine Methode hatte bei Parker Erfolg gehabt - und die hatte einen starken Willen -, also würde es auch bei diesem alten Mann klappen. Ein kurze Handbewegung ließ Willie den Neurostimulator erneut in Gang setzen. Sydney wurde klar, dass seine einzige Chance in einer Simulation bestand. Wenn Jarod das schon als Kind routiniert durchgeführt hatte, konnte es doch wohl nicht so schwer sein. Sydneys Augen starrten den Glatzkopf glasig an, als er mit halb gelähmter Zunge sprach:

"Ich erwarte Ihre Befehle, Sir."

**23/12/98  
Kinderstation des Bright Memorial  
Tonganoxie, Kansas  
09:15Uhr**

Es war ein sonniger, aber eisig kalter Morgen, als Jarod die Treppe zum Haupteingang erklomm. Wie immer hatten ein paar Stunden Schlaf ausgereicht, um die Sache objektiv beurteilen zu können. Hier im Krankenhaus - und unter seiner Aufsicht - würde Matthew nichts geschehen; außer, dass... ja dass er bald sterben würde. Jarods anfänglicher Elan war wie weggeblasen bei diesen unangenehmen Gedanken. Was sollte er nur tun? Er war zwar ein Pretender, konnte aber keine Wunder vollbringen. Mit einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit trat er in das Zimmer seines kleinen Patienten, und war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Dort saß Sydney und richtete eine 5mm auf ihn. Willie stand in der Ecke und hielt Matthew fest. Jarod konnte sehen, wie die groben Hände des Sweepers zwischen die Beine des Kindes glitten, und musste unwillkürlich würgen. Erst jetzt erblickte er Raynes, dessen selbstzufriedener Blick ständig zwischen Sydney und ihm hin und her huschte. Sein Brechreiz verstärkte sich. Aber warum Sydney? Wie, in Gottes Namen, hatte Raynes sich seine Loyalität erschlichen, dass er jetzt sogar eine Waffe auf ihn richtete? Irgendetwas in Sydneys Augen sagte Jarod, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage zu grausam war, um sie zu ertragen. Dennoch wollte er seinen Mentor festnageln und sagte in verletzendem Ton:

"Hallo, mein alter Freund! Es ist immer besser auf der Seite der Sieger zu stehen. Treue und Freundschaft sind heutzutage nichts mehr wert, nicht wahr?"

Jarod rechnete damit, dass Sydney den Blick senken würde, doch der hielt ihm stand. Etwas eigenartig Leeres lag in diesen Augen. Schließlich trat Raynes ins Licht und sprach:

"Willkommen zu Hause, Jarod! Und deinen kleinen Freund kriegen wir auch gleich. Glaub mir, dein Zimmer ist noch frei."

"Sie meinen wohl meinen Zelle.", konterte Jarod.

Raynes verdrehte bei dieser Bemerkung leicht die Augen und befahl seinem persönlichen Diener:

"Geben Sie mir den Jungen und schnappen Sie sich dieses Großmaul!"

Willie war durchtrainiert, breitschultrig und - das war vielleicht das Schlimmste - war seinem Herren gegenüber absolut ergeben. Jarod wich zurück, als der Sweeper auf ihn zukam, und erkannte, dass er nur eine Chance hatte. Er ließ sich, vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, auf den Boden sinken und blieb reglos liegen. Sydneys Pupillen weiteten sich vor Sorge und Verwirrung. Er beruhigte sich aber sofort, als er erkannte, dass Jarod nur simulierte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er einen Blick dafür bekommen. Willie hatte diesen Blick nicht und kniete sich hin, um den Puls dieser reglosen Gestalt zu fühlen. Das tat er so unglücklich, dass Jarod ihm einen gezielten Tritt in die Genitalien gab. Der Sweeper taumelte zurück und sank langsam in die Knie. Inzwischen hatte sich Jarod aufgerappelt und ging auf Raynes los. Er umschlang seine Kehle und knurrte wie ein zu lange geprügelter Hund:

"Lassen Sie den Jungen los! Oder ich breche Ihnen das Genick."

Raynes hing immernoch sehr an seinem von Geräten abhängigen Leben, und ließ Matthew ohne Widerstand los. Jarod wollte sich den Jungen schnappen, doch der wich geschickt seinen Armen aus und rannte zu Sydney. Dem Pretender klappte die Kinnlade runter. Hatte er etwa die Seiten verwechselt? Willies taumelnde Schritte rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. Mit dem Schwung einer schnellen Drehung verpasste Jarod ihm einen Kinnhaken. Er flitzte zu Sydney, riss das Kind an sich und stürmte ins Freie. Jarod verfluchte sich jetzt dafür, dass sein Wagen am anderen Ende der Stadt stand. Eine schwarze Limousine hielt nur Zentimeter neben ihm. Sydney lehnte sich aus der Fahrertür und rief:

"Spring rein, oder willst Du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Erst begriff der junge Mann nicht, was Bäume hiermit zu tun hatten; dann aber sprang er mit dem Kind ins Auto und befahl:

"Fahr nach Kansas City!"

**23/12/98  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Kansas City  
15:00Uhr**

Jarod versuchte verzweifelt, das wild um sich schlagende Kind mit tröstenden Worten und sanften Berührungen zu beruhigen. Der Schock saß noch immer tief und der Pretender spürte, dass Matthew das alles im Gedanken wieder und wieder simulierte, um es zu begreifen. Sydney klopfte an die bereits offenstehende Tür und fragte:

"Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Du bist doch schon drin.", erwiderte Jarod, der diese Geste der Höflichkeit für unangebracht hielt.

Dem Psychiater schlugen diese paar Worte, wie ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht. Dennoch ging er zu dem jungen Mann und begann erklärend:

"Jarod bitte, ich muss mit Dir reden."

"Ja, ich auch.", Jarod erhob sich in einer Geste des Zorns und der Hilflosigkeit, "Warum hast Du Raynes hierher gebracht? Warum hast Du mich mit einer Waffe bedroht? Und warum hast Du mich dann doch gerettet?"

Bei der letzten Frage verflog der Zorn und allein die Verwirrtheit blieb übrig. Sydney wandte den Kopf, um seine Verletztheit zu kaschieren und sagte unsicher:

"Raynes hat die Neurostimulation benutzt, um Parker gefügig zu machen. Sie gehorcht ihm aufs Wort. Das Gleiche hat er auch bei mir probiert. Ich musste ihm glauben machen, er hätte sein Ziel erreicht."

Bei der Erinnerung an die furchtbaren Stromschläge begann der alte Mann zu zittern. Auch Jarod begriff jetzt allmählich. War er wirklich so blind gewesen, und hatte gedacht, dieser wandelnde Leichnam hatte sich die Loyalität seines Freundes auf legalem Wege erworben? Sanft zog er den schluchzenden Sydney zu sich heran, streichelte seinen Rücken und sagte nicht gerade sehr überzeugend:

"Es wird alles wieder gut."

Das Rascheln von Papier riss sie aus diesem Moment der Zweisamkeit. Jarod wandte sich um und sah, dass Matthew Monde zeichnete. Er hob den Entwurf auf und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll.

'Das Bild ist so genau, dass der Junge damit den Nobelpreis bekommen würde.', dachte er sarkastisch.

Die weißgelbe Farbe des Mondes war auf Matthews Bild von einem blauen Schleier überzogen. Jarod wurde stutzig und betrachtete das Kind. Der Junge schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und antwortete auf eine ungestellte Frage:

"Meine Lippen und Fingerspitzen sind manchmal auch blau. Ich werde den Mond erst im Tod besuchen können."

Der Pretender kämpfte tausend brennende Tränen nieder. Matthew wusste also ganz genau, wie es um ihn stand. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Sydney, doch diesmal wusste auch er keinen Rat.

**23/12/98  
Hauptquartier des Triumvrirates  
Ort: unbekannt  
17:24Uhr**

Mutumbo strich sich wütend über den Kopf, als Raynes seine "Beichte" beendet hatte.

"Ihnen ist ein unverzeihlicher Fehler unterlaufen, Raynes. Wir brauchen den Jungen und wir brauchen Jarod. Die Tatsache, dass das Kind nicht mehr lange zu leben hat, zwingt uns, unser Handeln zu beschleunigen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", sagte er betont langsam.

Raynes wagte nicht mehr als ein Nicken. Es gab nur zwei Menschen vor denen er Angst hatte, und Mutumbo war einer von ihnen. Der andere war ein gewisser junger Pretender, der seit über zwei Jahren erfolgreich auf der Flucht war. Wenn man dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel überhaupt Flucht nennen konnte.

'Fragt sich nur, WER hier die Maus ist!', dachte Raynes bitter.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem faltigen Gesicht.

"Mr. Mutumbo, Sir, wir haben noch ein As im Ärmel.", er wies auf die stählerne Eingangstür, die sich nun knarrend öffnete.

Herein trat eine stolz aber auch abwesend aussehende, junge Frau. Der Schwarze erschrak, als er dieses geistähnliche Wesen als Ms. Parker identifizierte. Zornig wandte er sich an Raynes:

"Wie kommen Sie dazu, diese Halbverräterin hierher zu bringen?"

Raynes musste beim Gedanken an diese ein halbes Jahr zurück liegende Episode schmunzeln. Ms. Parker hatte Jarod damals absichtlich entkommen lassen. Den Grund dafür hatte er vergessen. Nun schon erheblich selbstsicherer erwiderte er:

"Sie ist keine Gefahr mehr, Sir. Ich habe sie mit den Neurorezeptoren behandelt; genau wie damals Timmy. Nun ist sie uns absolut hörig."

Zufrieden grinste er. Mutumbo betrachtete die Sache mit Argwohn, sagte aber schließlich:

"Na schön. Sie bekommen noch eine letzte Chance. Selbst Jarod dürfte bei seiner vermeindlichen Verbündeten keinen Verdacht schöpfen."

Ms. Parker lächelte unmerklich, als sie hörte, dass diese Schwachköpfe ihr vertrauten.

**24/12/98  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Kansas City  
01:20Uhr**

Jarod wälzte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. In Wirklichkeit sah er diese gar nicht, sondern blickte tief ins Universum. Er sah den Mond und spürte während dieser ungewollten Simulation die tiefe Sehnsucht Matthews, diesen geheimnisvollen Ort zu besuchen. Am vergangenen Nachmittag hatte er lange mit dem Jungen geredet; ihm die Wahrheit über das Centre und das Pretenderprojekt erzählt. Matthew hörte zu und stellte Fragen. Viel zu viele davon konnte Jarod ihm nicht beantworten. Warum machen die das? Was passiert, wenn man die Koorperation verweigert? Wie vielen Kindern haben sie das schon angetan? All diese Fragen hallten in Jarods Kopf wider wie eine unausgesprochene Schuldzuweisung. Der Pretender zwang sich, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er kehrte zu dem Problem zurück, wie es mit Matthew weiter gehen sollte. Natürlich gab es einen Weg, seinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Eine Simulation. Immerhin hatte der Junge die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Jarod selbst; auch wenn es dieser lieber anders gehabt hätte. Allerdings war das Kind auch schwer krank. Jarod wusste - aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung - nur zu gut, dass Sims körperliche Fitness voraussetzen, besonders von Herz und Lunge. Also würde die geistige Reise zum blauen Mond wahrscheinlich die letzte Reise des Jungen. Jarod blickte auf die Uhr. Es war fast Morgen. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Nach einem langen, inneren Kampf zwischen Verstand und Gefühl, beschloss er, die Simulation zu wagen. Matthew würde in Frieden sterben.

**24/12/98  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Kansas City  
19:00Uhr**

Ein kalter Wind schlug Jarod entgegen und betäubte jeden aufkeimenden Zweifel. Er blickte zurück, um festzustellen, ob Matthew ihm immer noch folgte. Der Junge war wirklich ein gehorsamer, kleiner Kerl. Er hatte sich mit der Erklärung "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." zufrieden gegeben, obwohl er sicher genau wusste, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Die Beiden kletterten über Stock und Stein. Alte, knöchrige Bäume säumten ihren Weg und riefen Jarod schmerzlich in Erinnerung, wie vergänglich alles ist. Schließlich kamen sie an eine Lichtung, die der Mond in geisterhaftes Licht getaucht hatte. Der Nebel tanzte wie ein Phantom der Nacht. Das flaue Gefühl, das Jarod überfiel, war schnell verflogen, als er das Leuchten in Matthews Augen sah. Der Kleine rief freudestrahlend:

"Oh wie wunderschön der Mond doch ist! Könnt ich nur näher bei ihm sein."

Jarod zuckte bei den letzten Worten zusammen. Jetzt war es also soweit. Irgendwie war er Matthew dankbar, dass dieser den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Er ging langsam auf den Jungen zu und sagte bemüht ruhig:

"Es ist möglich. Wenn Du bereit bist, eine Simulation zu machen, kann ich Dich zum Mond schicken."

Der Blick des Kindes war sanft und mutig zugleich, als er Jarod ansah und sagte:

"Ich bin bereit."

Der Pretender begann, langsam zu sprechen:

"Leg Dich auf den Rücken und sieh den Mond an. Fixiere ihn fest mit Augen und Geist. Langsam wird alles um Dich herum umwichtig. Die Welt scheint, in Stille zu versinken."

Jarod hielt inne und beobachtete Matthew. Sein Blick war starr und glasig, und sein Atem wurde schwerer. Dann geschah etwas, das Jarod die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Der Junge richtete sich auf und breitete seine Arme aus, als wären es Schwingen. Einem Engel gleich, vorsichtig und abtastend, begann er sie zu bewegen. Jarod stand daneben und rang um Fassung. Eine zittrige, doch von reinem Glück erfüllte Stimme drang aus Matthews Kehle:

"Er kommt näher, Jarod. Kannst Du es sehen?"

"Ja, ich sehe es.", murmelte der Mann und tausend Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über sein glühend heißes Gesicht.

Die Kräfte des Jungen versiegten langsam. Sein Herz blieb stehen und die blutleeren Lippen formten letzte Worte:

"Und der Mond ist doch blau."

Sein Körper sank kraftlos zu Boden. Die Arme - oder waren es Schwingen? - hingen schlaff herunter. Doch das innige Lächeln in seinem Gesicht blieb bestehen. Und vielleicht, so dachte Jarod, gibt es für uns nunmal nur im Tod einen Grund zu lächeln. Aus tiefster Stille schien ein Lied an Jarods Ohr zu dringen. Leise summte er mit; die Melodie von "Amazing Grace".

**25/12/98  
George Washington Cemetary  
Kansas City  
09:35Uhr**

Jarod legte eine weiße Rose auf Matthews Grab und lächelte leise. Dem Jungen war es vergönnt gewesen, in Frieden und Glückseligkeit zu sterben. Dennoch konnte der Pretender eine einzelne Träne nicht aufhalten. Sie fiel auf den marmorfarbenen Grabstein, perlte ab und versickerte in der Erde. Plötzlich überkam Jarod ein warmes Gefühl. Eine sanfte und wohlbekannte Hand hatte ihn an der Schulter berührt. Syd kniete sich neben seinen Schützling und sagte leise:

"Er hat nun endlich seinen Frieden gefunden."

"Ja, und er ist bei seinen Eltern. Was man von mir nicht behaupten kann.", kam es zur Antwort.

Der alte Mann warf dem Jungen einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Sydney verachtete diese Eigenart von Jarod, ihre Gespräche immer zu Klageliedern seines Schicksals ausarten zu lassen. Doch er sagte nichts; er wusste, es hätte keinen Sinn. Schließlich erhoben sich die Beiden zum Gehen, als plötzlich hinter ihnen eine Waffe entsichert wurde. Das metallische Klacken ging Jarod durch Mark und Bein. Er fuhr herum und erblickte Mutumbo, Raynes und ... Parker? Was war jetzt wieder in sie gefahren, dass sie eine Waffe auf ihn richtete? Sydney ergriff Jarods Hand und schloss in erbärmlicher Furcht die Augen. Der Pretender starrte seinen Mentor ungläubig an. Raynes unterbrach das Schweigen, indem er befahl:

"Töte alle Beide, Parker!"

In Jarods Kopf kollidierten die Gedanken. Würde SIE dem Mann gehorchen, der ihre Mutter getötet hat? Parker hat sich öfter Befehlen widersetzt, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Also warum sollte sie jetzt abdrücken? Die Antwort traf Jarod wie ein Blitz: Neurostimulation! Man hatte ihren Willen gewaltvoll gebrochen. Aus Ratlosigkeit wurde Zorn. Jarod konnte ihr nicht böse sein für das, was sie jetzt tat. Er senkte nur den Kopf und murmelte leise:

"Warum muss es immer so enden?"

Im nächsten Moment zerrissen zwei Schüsse die Luft. Sydney und Jarod erwarteten das Eindringen der Kugeln in ihre Körper. Sie waren vorbereitet auf den tosenden Schmerz von zerberstenden Muskeln. Doch es geschah nichts. Jarod öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah, wie Raynes und Mutumbo blutüberströmt zu Boden sanken. Parker beobachtete die beiden zitternden Gestalten amüsiert. Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte, sagte sie:

"Nun, Raynes hat nicht gesagt, WELCHE Beiden ich erschießen soll."

Ende


End file.
